An Explicit Pokemon Adventure
by Mr.Variety
Summary: A young 12 year old trainer named James gets his very own Pokemon. Now he gets to travel around the Anore (Ah-Nore-Ray) region on his very own exiting, dangerous, and sexy adventure. Warning: This story contains cursing, crude humor, and detailed sex scenes. Viewer discretion is advised.
1. The Decision

**James (Main Character): **"BYE MOM!" **Young 12 year old James yelled out as he scrambled out of his front door. James was a polite boy. He had an afro as his hair style and dark tan skin. Anyone who met him could tell that he would grow up to be a handsome man. He was wearing a blue t-shirt that said ****MASTER****in bold gray cartoony letters along with blue and gray camouflage cargo shorts. He wore gray socks with blue white and black shoes and a white backwards hat with a great ball on it.**

**Janette (James' Mom): ****"**That boy, I understand he's excited to get his first pokemon, but why did he want to leave 30 minutes early?"

**James' Mom was a beautiful intelligent woman with long silky auburn hair, and dark caramel-like skin. She was wearing a blouse and shorts, and an apron because she just got done cooking breakfast for her, and her family.**

**Janette (James' Mom): **He left before eating his breakfast too, he must be really happy he gets to go on an adventure with his very own pokemon. Oh well I guess we can save the rest, or maybe Richard **(Janette's Husband)** will eat his portion of breakfast.

**Meanwhile James was sprinting full speed towards the Professor's lab.**

**James (Main Character): **I can't wait to find out which pokemon the professor has I hope there are some really strong ones there. OHHH! I'm so excited I can't wait!

**Young James entered the lab and an immediate expression of awe spread across his face. All he saw were high-tech gadgets and tools, he thought it was the most interesting place in the world.**

**Morus (Professor):** Ah, I see you've arrived. You're a little earlier than the kids usually are. That's a smart choice. Now choose from these 20 pokeballs.

**The pokeballs were in a row side-by-side.**

**Morus (Professor): **Each of them have a different pokemon in them. Choose wisely for once you pick up a pokeball you cannot put it back.

**James (Main Character): **Wait aren't you going to tell me which pokeball contains which pokemon?

**Morus (Professor):** Of course not then you would not have a true bond. You must let the pokemon choose you to truly be connected.

**James (Main Character):** Ok professor. Whatever you say.

**James scanned each pokeball thoroughly wishing he had X-ray vision. Then, he stopped at one feeling drawn to it for some reason. He speculated weather or not to get it finally he made his decision. He picked the pokeball up. ****James (Main Character): **I CHOOSE YOU!


	2. An Excellent Eevee!

**James' pokeball flew into the air and out popped a cute little brown quadruped.**

**Pokémon:** EEVEE! The Pokémon said with an adorable smile on its face and an expression of glee.

**James:** WOW! It's an Eevee. Is it a boy or a girl professor?

**Professor Morus:** I honestly do not know. That is a mystery you must uncover during your journey my boy.

**James: **Thank you Professor.

**Professor Morus: **No problem James. Have fun on your journey and be safe. Make sure you visit your mom before you leave too.

**James: **I will! Bye.

**James walked out the door and ran to his with his cute little Eevee right by his side.**

**Eevee: **Eevee Ee! :D** Eevee exclaimed while shaking its furry little tail.**

**James: **I can't wait for you to meet my family either Mini.

**Eevee: **Eevee? **Eevee was confused; he didn't know who Mini was.**

**James: **Oh Mini that's the nickname I chose for you. Do you like it?

**Eevee: **Vee, Eevee! :D

**James arrives at his house and opens the door.**

**James: **Hi mom I'm back.

**Janette: **What's wrong James?

**James: **I got there too late so I didn't get a Pokémon. All the other kids had the same idea as me

**Janette: **Oh, I'm sorry James.

**Eevee: **Eevee! **Eevee cried while springing on to Janette with all its might.**

**James: **Ha-ha! I tricked you. That cute little Eevee is my Pokémon, Mini.

**Richard: **That's a nice looking Eevee you got there, son. It's healthy _and_ strong, perfect for battling. As a matter of fact I'd say it's got at least 4 IVs.

**James: **Thanks dad, his name is Mini

**Eevee:** Vee Eevee!

**Janette:** Why Mini, it because he's small?

**James:** Well, kind of. It's really a mixture of things, but the main reason is because Eevee has _many _evolution chains. So I just changed many to Mini.

**Janette: **Clever.

**James: **Thanks mom

**James and his family all went to their rooms and did their own thing.**

**NIGHTIME**

**It was 11:03 pm and James would usually be sleep by then, however he was so excited he could hardly sleep.**

**For the next day he would embark on his own journey. He put on a show about Pokémon Champions and Gym leaders and he fell fast asleep. That night James dreamt of battling Red, the first Pokémon master and current Pokémon champion of the world. Over the last year, hundreds of trainers have battled Red. Not one could even come close to beating him, and if they did they always got bested by his signature Pokémon, Poliwrath. Red always chose him last.**

**Referee:** Battle Start!

**Red: **Espeon! Come on out!

Espeon!

**James: **Eevee! Time for Battle!

Eevee!

**James/Red: **Eevee/Espeon. Use SHADOW BALL!


End file.
